Tokio Hotel
thumb|262px|Tokio Hotel a finales del 2009 Tokio Hotel es una banda alamana, la cual antes se llamaba Devilish. Tokio Hotel La banda alemana Tokio Hotel esta conformada por Bill Kaulitz (cantante), Tom Kaulitz (guitarrista), Georg Listing (bajo y teclados) y Gustav Schafer (bateria). Desde el 2005 Tokio Hotel ha sacado un total de 3 álbumes de estudio (Schrei, Zimmer 483 y Humanoid) una version re-editada (Schrei so lasut so kanst) y dos recopilaciones, una con verciones en ingles de Schrei y Zimmer483 (Scream) y el otro con todos sus mas grandes exitos (Best Of) el cual contuvo dos canciones inéditas. Biografia El grupo fue fundado en el año 2003 bajo el nombre de Devilish (en inglés Diabólico), pero lo cambiaron a Tokio Hotel después de firmar en el año 2005 con la productora Universal Music, y con la que continúan trabajando hasta el día de hoy. El primer álbum fue editado durante el mismo año. Este fue llamado "Schrei" (Grita), el mismo alcanzó ventas de millones sólo en Alemania y el éxito se extendió pronto a Austria, Suiza, y otros países europeos orientales. El primer sencillo del álbum Schrei fue Durch den Monsun (A través del monzón) y llegó a número uno en Alemania el 20 de agosto de 2005 para mantenerse durante siete semanas consecutivas y a la vez alcanzar también el primer puesto en listas internacionales. A finales del año 2005, más precisamente el 12 de noviembre, empezaron su gira "Schrei" para promocionar su álbum homónimo. La gira terminó el 20 de diciembre para ser continuada al año siguiente desde el 4 de febrero hasta el 30 de abril del 2006. A finales del 2006 se hizo un pequeño resumen de la gira con 5 fechas, 3 en Francia, una en Rusia y la última en Alemania. En el año 2006 se reeditó el mismo álbum, bajo el nombre de Schrei: so laut du kannst (Grita: tan alto como puedas) debido al cambio de voz del cantante. La banda decidió regrabar las canciones "Schrei", "Rette mich", y "Der letzte Tag". La versión de Schrei so laut du kannst ''que fue vendida en Alemania tiene solamente la nueva versión de "Rette mich", en cambio la que se vendió en Francia tiene las nuevas versiones de algunas otras canciones también. Este disco también contaba con dos nuevas canciones ''Schwarz ''y ''Thema Nr. 1. En el 2007 lanzaron su segundo álbum, titulado Zimmer 483 (Habitación 483). Su primer sencillo fue "Übers ende der Welt" (Sobre el fin del Mundo). El álbum salió a la venta en dos ediciones, normal y deluxe fue lanzado tanto en España como en el extranjero. El segundo fue "Spring nicht" (No saltes), el tercer sencillo, "An deiner Seite (ich bin da)" (A tu lado (estoy)) que fue acompañado de una segunda parte "1000 Meere" (Mil Mares). El 3 de abril del mismo año comienzan su gira Zimmer 483 y la finalizan el 14 de mayo. En el mismo año lanzan una edición de segundo disco, ésta vez en inglés, titulado "Room 483" con el objetivo de llegar a Reino Unido, el mismo fue promocionado durante una gira homónima que empezó el 8 de octubre y terminó el 4 de noviembre del mismo año. Para Estados Unidos salió una versión llamada Scream ''que estaba compuesta por 12 temas, era una recopilación de temas de ''Schrei y Zimmer 483 en inglés. Para el año 2008 tenían programada la gira "1000 Hotels" la cuál no pudieron terminar debido a que Bill debió operado por tener un quiste en sus cuerdas vocales. Luego de la mejorable recuperación de Bill, volvieron a presentarse en vivo y a trabajar en lo que sería su tercer álbum de estudio. En éste año visitaron por primera vez México. En el año 2009, una integrante del grupo de stalkers que se hacían llamar "The Afghanes on tour" y que hace tiempo venían asaltando al grupo con diferentes tipos de amenazas, se ve involucrada en un incidente junto a Tom Kaulitz en una gasolinera. Por este motivo se retrasaron muchas fechas de la banda, una de ellas el lanzamiento de su disco. El 6 de octubre de éste año sale a la venta su tercer álbum de estudio titulado Humanoid ''(''Humanoide). Esta vez salió simultaneamente una versión en inglés y una versión en alemán. El primer sencillo de éste álbum fue "Automatic" y para la versión alemán "Automatish" (Automático). El segundo sencillo fue "Worl Behind my Wall" (El mundo detrás de la pared) y para la versión alemán "Lass uns Laufen" (Vamos a correr). Actualmente... Tokio Hotel se encuentra en la grabacion de su proximo disco del cual hay rumores de que se prodria llamar "Dark Atheum" pero no hay nada confirmado. Hace poco se dieron un descanzo para asistir a los premios Video Music Aid Awars Japan (25 de junio), en donde interpretaron dos canciones: Dark Side of the sun y Monsoon. Categoría:ytjtykult